The objective of this research is the design, fabrication and test of a commercial prototype of an Imaging Spectrofluorimeter (ISF) for the real-time detection of dysplasia and carcinoma during video endoscopic examinations of the colon. The ISF employs fluorescence spectroscopy to create an enhanced image for the gastroenterologist. Regions of dysplasia are highlighted with false color in the normal video image of the colon. Dysplastic regions of tissue are identified by their reduced fluorescence compared to that of surrounding tissue. The ISF can also detect flat dysplasia, a precancerous condition which is not detectable by visual inspection alone. Flat dysplasia is currently sought through random biopsy and subsequent histological examination by a pathologist. This method has a very low probability of detection. The ISF will significantly increase the probability of detecting such conditions at an early stage by providing a wide area, rapid surveillance capability during endoscopic examinations. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The proposed ISF system will provide a significant means of reducing cancer morbidity, mortality and costs, and will therefore be of enormous clinical value.